Blinkies descent
by lerwin
Summary: Blinkie escapes from madness and fear only to be thrown right back in.


The sun shone through the glass of Blinkies room. She turned on her side pulling the blanket over her head. She hated that she got a room with a window on the east side. The sun was practically an enemy to her at this point, but she wasn't allowed curtains or blinds because the ponies in charge felt that she should not hide in the darkness like she had been doing before being brought in.

Blinkie peeked out at the clock built into the wall. It was only a few minutes until nine in the morning so she forced herself out of the bed and walked to the sink in the adjacent washroom to splash some water on her face and try to wake up a bit before she got her visitor. It took only a couple of minutes after she washed off her face for the familiar sea green unicorn enter her room with a tray levitating in front of her.

"Can't I just skip them today?" Blinkie moaned, "They don't actually make a difference you know."

The unicorn kept a smile on her face and moved a glass of water and a pair of pills over to Blinkie.

"Now you know I can't do that Blinkie dear. Besides I think we can already see a difference in how you are acting. It is a little slow, but the most beautiful things in the world take time to become what they were meant to be."

With a slight cringe Blinkie took the pills and popped them in her mouth drinking them down with the water before opening her mouth to prove that she wasn't hiding them in her mouth like she was doing the first few days.

"Now," the unicorn started as she opened the door looking back, "Breakfast is running a little late, but we will take the time out of the first class instead of your free time. We are serving whole grain waffles with berries. I know you love berries."

Blinkie waited in her room a bit before leaving her room not wanting to seem to anxious despite feeling a bit anxious to get some of the berries. The berries were the only thing that she actually liked about this place which she felt irritated over. She hated being forced into this place and hated herself for finding anything about being trapped here enjoyable.

Walking past a couple of rooms that were empty and seeing the sea green unicorn entering the last room of the hallway she was in behind her she went over to the common area. For how much of a prison this felt like to Blinkie they did try to have the common area as comfortable as possible. Enough couches and chairs for everyone to comfortably sit, activities to help pass the time, magazines, paperback books, and news papers were plentiful.

Blinkie walked past the tables, where a tan unicorn with a just sprouting plant as a cutie mark and a metal ring over her horn was putting together a puzzle and found a chair that nopony was seated in sitting there herself. The residents of this place came and went over different lengths of time. Some stayed only a few days others a couple of months, she however had been there before any of them. She outlasted all the ones who were here when she started and she assumed they would likely be here when most of the ones there now were gone.

Blinkie looked at the door where breakfast would come in as a younger pegasi asked one of the nurses to go outside. The trips outside was the only part that was obviously like a prison. Whenever a pegasi wanted to go outside they had to put on a special harness that kept their wings from opening up. She looked a bit out of habit as the young mares wings were forced next to her body and made unable to move more than a few millimeters.

The mare that went outside was the youngest pony at the institute. She was still in her last year of education. Apparently she was her schools punching bag and she jumped off the clouds after numbing her wings. If it wasn't for a stray gust of air and some lucky landing she would have died there instead of ending up in the medical hospital, before being put in a mental hospital.

Blinkie thought back a bit to how she ended up in the hospital that was her prison. The thoughts didn't last long as breakfast wheeled its way into the room to where all the tables were placed. All the ponies started to line up except for the young one running in the fenced area. She was like Blinkie in the way that both of them hated waiting in line and usually just sat down waiting until the others had their chance.

Blinkie had never cared for crowds, but it got worse during a few of the nights that she had those nightmares that she still thinks were real. She couldn't help but wonder if the pony she feared was hidden within the crowd.

Finally after the others had gotten their meals Blinkie got up to get in the nearly non existant line, knocking on the window to get the young pegasis attention.

"Extra berries please." Blinkie muttered in almost a whisper.

It was enough for her to get an extra scoop of berries giving her more strawberries than her food could hold upon it.

Blinkie tried to find a table that didn't have anypony else sitting at it, but as usual couldn't find any and ended up sitting on one of the chairs to eat her meal.

The next few days went by in a haze. Blinkie listened and did the crafts that were put in front of here. She even filled out some of the paper stuff that was handed out for them to fill in. She never really cared about any of it. She just thought that if she faked trying on some level they might let her out.

It was another couple of weeks, but Blinkie was told that she would be let out of the institute soon as her family was able to pick her up. She couldn't believe it. She was finally going to be let out and be free again. Even if she would have to keep taking the pills that they claimed were keeping her stable.

Two days later Blinkie was told that her sister was here to get her. She couldn't wait to get out and see Inkie again and get home to see her mom and dad. She didn't have anything that she wanted to bring home so she just left her crafts and papers and such in her room. Maybe they would be thrown away and maybe they would be taken by somepony. She didn't know or care. She just wanted to be out of there.

The door buzzed letting her open it and go to the front waiting room where Blinkies sister would be waiting. Once the door shut behind her she froze. Bad memories started to flood back into her mind faster than she could imagine. Before her was not her sister Inkie, but her sister Pinkie. Or as she was to be called in all of her bad memories, Pinkamina.


End file.
